Sailor Moon Eternal Stars 3
by ASP1
Summary: Yaten Hurt, Dreams , and This summaty bits. Please R


There was a little girl. She was happy. Never had a care in the world. Until she heard her mother talking about her and two other girls and that Maker was gone.  
  
'Salena. you need to tell you dauter today you her me.' said a sad voce.  
  
"Take it is easy Alana whats the matter." said The Queen of Fighter Salena.  
  
'Maker has been destoryed.' said the vice.  
  
"What." She said in shock. What happened."  
  
'We dont' know luckly Kukyuu was there. She took the princess with her.' said Alana.  
  
" Will it happen here and on Healer as well. said Salena.  
  
Alana was quit. Will it. said the Queen. The little girl ran off into the hall way.  
  
"' What is happaning. Why is momma so scared.''' said the little girl.  
  
Then a woman with red hair came in. ""Salena it is time for me to take Seiya.''''said the woman.  
  
'' Yes Queen Kukyuu. Gards find Seiya.'' said Salena. withpain in her heart. Yes.  
  
Princess Fighter you are needed. said a gard. You must go to your mothers room.  
  
''' Ok I will.''' said Seiya the princess of Fighter.She ran down the halls for the last time.  
  
''' Mommy what is happaning.''' said Seiya.  
  
''Hunny you need to go with this woman.'' said the Queen.  
  
"' But why."' she said.  
  
'' You'll find out soon.'' she said not tring to cry.  
  
'''' Its time to go.'''' said the woman.  
  
'' You must lave baby. Remeber I will always love you.'' said the Queen.  
  
'''Bue mommy I love you too.''' said Seiya. Then she vanished with the woman.  
  
'' Good bye everyone.'' she said. ''Good bye Alana.''  
  
' Good bye Salena.' said Alana. The picture of Alana vanished.  
  
What is your name. said Seiya.  
  
"" My name is Kukyuu. I will be waching you now.""  
  
Just then Fighter isplded. Seiya saw this and cryed in Kukyuu's arms until she fell a sleep.  
  
  
  
Dame it Haruka hurry up. yelled Seiya.  
  
Were almost there. said Haruka who was losing her cool.  
  
Yaten. Wake up. You need to pull thourgh this. said Minako.  
  
Mina who did this. said Haruka.  
  
Sailor Blue.said Minako.  
  
And what was she after. said Michur  
  
Something she said was about my Crysal Star. said Minako who was now crying.  
  
We 'er here. said Haruka. And what is a Cristal Star.  
  
No one heard Haruka. They were already out of the car. Michur was also gone. She left with the others.  
  
Well I better go park the car. said Haruka. But why did Michur go with them. Hopefuly for Minako.  
  
Haruka parked the car and walked in the hosptal. She saw Seiya, Taiki, Kukyuu , Minako and Michur in the waiting room. Yaten was rushed to the emergency room.  
  
Man I hate this. When a senshi is down. It makes me weak. Even if its one of the Starlights. And I dont even like them. Thought Haruka. So how is he.  
  
We don't know yet. said Seiya. His eyes were red, and he was crying. Along with Taiki, Kukyuu, and Minako.  
  
Michur was helping by comferting Mina. Seiya was holding Kukyuu.An hour later. Just then the Dr. came in.Taiki stud up.  
  
How is he doing. said Taiki.  
  
He's doing fine.He lost alot of blood though. So he will be weak for a whill.she said. How did this happen.  
  
I dont know. Taiki lied. When can we see him.  
  
Tomorrow if you want. She said. If you need any information as for me. Dr. Anderson  
  
Thank you. said Taiki happly.  
  
No one heard the coversastion. They were all feld with worry. Haruka had only a little worry in her concesness.  
  
Is he alright. Seiya said starting to stand up.  
  
He's fine. said Taiki Seiya was so happy that he huged Taiki. And teir of joy ran down his face. As well as everyone that was there whin it happend.But Haruka only had a smile on her face that no one saw.  
  
Taiki. Kukyuu. said Queen Kukyuu.  
  
We'er coming .said the two girls.  
  
I want you to meet someone. She said.  
  
A lttle girl there age was hiding behined the Queen.  
  
This is Seiya Princess of Fighter. said the Queen.  
  
Hi Seiya. said Taiki.  
  
Helo. said Princess Kukyuu.  
  
This is Taiki and Kukyuu. Kukyuu is my dauter. said the Queen in a motherly voice.  
  
Who's Taiki's parints. said Seiya.  
  
Taiki was sad for a little while but lit up again.  
  
My parents died too. said Taiki. she knew what had happend to Seiya.  
  
Seiya was about to cry. But Taiki came up to her and huged her.  
  
We'll be your friends and family. Said Taiki.  
  
Dose that mean we will become sisters. said Seiya.  
  
Yes. said Princess Kukyuu. And I will be you friend.  
  
You are part of us now Seiya and you will be loved like them. said Queen Kukyuu.  
  
Do you wanna play a game. said Taiki.  
  
Ok sis.Said Seiya. The three girls walked away.  
  
One more planet will be gone. And another girl will join you. Wispered Queen Kukyuu.  
  
So how the hell did this happen. said Seiya.  
  
Well you see... Yaten started out. Then Minako poped in.  
  
Yaten saved me. said Minako.  
  
Yaten you did. said Haruka. Well this makes you higher in my respect.But you two brothers are way bellow my respet.  
  
Hay. Taiki and Seiya said.  
  
Haruka why do you have more respect for me. said Yaten.  
  
Because Minako is my friend and so are the other girls. And you save Minako from getting killed. said Haruka.  
  
Haruka I've saved all the girls befor. Well not you but most of them. Why do you hate me. said Seiya.  
  
Because you were near my Micher . said Haruka.  
  
Haruka!!!!!Micher blushed.  
  
And what about me. said Taiki. Why do you hate me.  
  
You left Ami behind when she asked for your help.said Haruka.  
  
Taiki hated himself for doing that along time ago. He was alittle mad.  
  
Maybe we should go home. said Murcher.  
  
Alright. said Haruka.  
  
The Outters left. Taiki and Seiya was looking at Yaten.  
  
What. he said.  
  
The two just cracked up. Yaten was cluless. Just then Dr. Anderson walked in.  
  
Minako. She said. What are you doing here.  
  
I came to vist Yaten. said Minako.  
  
Just then Seiya came up.  
  
So when is Yaten getting out. he said.  
  
Not till tomorrw.She said.  
  
Well I'm glad he is ok.said Seiya.  
  
I'm sorry but you need to go. We need to ceck his ribbs to see if they are alright. she said.  
  
We'll go. Said Taiki.  
  
What time should we pick him up tommorrw. Said Kukyuu.  
  
At 11:00. she said. And Mina. Say hi for Ami for me ok.  
  
I will. she said.  
  
Buy Yaten. The four said.  
  
Seeya. He said.  
  
  
  
So Minako how dose Dr. Anderson know you. said Taiki.  
  
She Ami's mom. Said Minako.  
  
Seiya was chuckling in the background until Kukyuu nuged him. They knew Taiki liked Ami.  
  
That was Ami's mom. said Taiki alittle stuned.  
  
Yep. I hope Yatens ok.  
  
He is don't worry. said Kukyuu.  
  
YATENS IN THE HOSPITAL. WHAT HAPPEND. Yelled all the girls.  
  
Well he saved Minako. said Haruka. And guess who hurt him.  
  
Sailor Blue. said Ami.  
  
Lucky guess. said Haruka.  
  
Well how did it happen. said Usagi  
  
You see......  
  
Just then the door opened. It was Minako, Taiki, Kukyuu and Seiya.  
  
Is everyone alright. said Mokoto. Hows Yaten.  
  
Well the Dr. said he was going to be ok. Said Seiya  
  
Minako could you tell us what happend. said Rei  
  
Alright I'll tell you.  
  
  
  
You just have brused ribs. Said Dr. Anderson. What happend.  
  
O NO. What will I tell her.  
  
I dont know. All I saw was a blue light hitting me.  
  
Thats most of the truth. Hope she'll buy it.  
  
We will find out what happed latter now you need some rest. Here some pain killer pills. She said.  
  
Thank you. Yaten was give water to wash down the pills. Dr. Anderson left the room.  
  
Good she beleved my lie. Yaten said. Yaten drifted off to sleep.  
  
On the other side of the door the Dr. said to herself. Dose he think I beleve that lie.  
  
She left.  
  
O Yeah. Ami you mom. said Hi. said Minako.  
  
You saw my mom. said Ami.  
  
Yes. Taiki was alittle stuned. said Minako.  
  
Ami was blushing. Taiki had his face in the book. He was blussing worse then Ami. Haruka was holding back laughter. So was Seiya. And The others were lughing.  
  
  
  
Yaten was having a dream.  
  
Yaten.  
  
' Who's there.' he said.  
  
I'm the Angel of Love. She said.  
  
'The Angel of Love.'  
  
Yes. she said. I need you to find me Yaten. And once you do awaken me. Then you need to find the Love and Heale cristal to awaken the Cristal Senshi.  
  
' But were can I find you. And the cristals.' said Yaten.  
  
You must search. I must go now. she said  
  
'No wait.' said Yaten.  
  
Yaten woke up. it was 10:30.  
  
What a weard dream said Yaten. Should I tell the others.No they will think I'm crazy.  
  
It was now 11:00.There was a nock on the door.  
  
Come in.said Yaten.  
  
So how's I'll risk my neck for a cute blond hair girl. Saild Seiya teasingly. He was holding new clean clouse for Yaten.  
  
Nice to see you to. Yaten said coldly. Weres everyone else.  
  
Have no clue.Lied Seiya. Now come on and get dreesed. It's time to go home.  
  
Just then Dr. Anderson walked in.  
  
O. Hi Seiya.  
  
Hello Dr. Anderson. I'm just here to pick up Yaten.  
  
All right. Say were's Taiki.  
  
Taiki. said Seiya alittle shocked by her voice. Why do you want to know.  
  
She came up to Seiya and wishpered in his ear. I know my dauter likes him.I just want her to be safe.  
  
You dont trust men do you.  
  
I dont trust them at all. she said coldy.  
  
But why.  
  
Because men can leave there faimly behind. she said saddly.  
  
I sorry.........  
  
It's alright. She truned to Yaten. Now you need rest and take it easy. I will give you some pills if it is nessassery.  
  
Ok said Yaten.  
  
Seiya wishperd to Dr. Anderson.  
  
She also wishpered back. All Yaten caught was "kill him.''  
  
What the.......  
  
Come on Migit its time to go. Said Seiya.  
  
Seiya. said Dr. Anderson. Say Hi to Ami and Taiki for me k.  
  
I will. said Seiya. Buy.  
  
What was that about. said Yaten.  
  
Its along story. Chuckaled Seiya. 


End file.
